At the Count of Five
by MarshmellowGoddess
Summary: Smut, language, SasoDei, songfic. Sasori and Deidara go at it to the song I Like it by Enrique Iglesias. With the rest of the Akatsuki watching and cheering them on. I don't own any of them. Hot smut? I guess. Please read. Reviews are loved. My first smut


The cold night air that leaked into the Akatsuki base wrapped tightly around the redhead as he scuttled quietly to and fro from room to room, working on his puppets.

At least, that was an excuse he could use for himself.

As he walked, he stifled a grunt. A certain _problem_ was making itself apparent down south of Sasori, and it wasn't just going to go away as he had hoped.

Sasori slipped into his room and closed the door behind him perhaps a little too quietly. He looked around the room, breathing nervously. His fingertips trailed down his abdomen, letting a screwdriver slip from his fingers. It plunged to the floor and bounced off of the carpet.

The sound startled Sasori, but he ignored it and let his fingertips glide over the clothed organism. It was a little too hard for his liking.

He slid his hand past his elastic waistband of his pants and gripped his erection, earning himself a grunt. Slowly, his hand began to stroke his member, trying to calm it down.

Sasori let a whine slip from his pinched lips as his willpower forced to speed up the stroking. His member throbbed, wanting more than just a hand to tend to it.

A quiet _clack _echoed off the walls of the room and Sasori felt his knees tremble. His erection twitched excitedly in his hand, and Sasori bit back a frustrated scream. Whoever decided to barge into his room at this time was going to be _killed._

The puppeteer whirled around, having drawn his hand from his pants. Both hands now were clenched in aggravated fists_. "**What do you want?**_" He roared. He stopped stiff, his eyes locking on a certain...

_Blond..._

_Who stood..._

_In the doorway..._

Deidara's eyes were wide and his face was twisted into a heated blush. "D... Danna, un..." He stammered.

Sasori's own face reddened to the color of his face. There was no mistaking it. The brat could clearly see the bulge in the puppeteer's pants. Sasori covered his face with a hand.

"G... Go away, Deidara." Sasori swallowed hard, trying to regain his composure.

"U... Un..." Deidara couldn't peal his eyes away from Sasori. Something clicked in his brain.

"Sasori..." Deidara took a step forward.

"Go away, brat!" Sasori snapped, shoving Deidara backwards.

Deidara stumbled to get his stance and swallowed nervously again. "Word on the street you got something to show me. Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery..." Deidara forced himself to sing. "Words up your sleeve, such a tease, wanna see the show. In 3D, a movie, heard it's beautiful."

The words hit Sasori. He couldn't believe what Deidara was singing.

Deidara advanced to the puppeteer, putting a hand on his shoulder. A heavy blush hit them both. "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a shy kinda guy, I bet it's beautiful."

Sasori's breath staggered as his fingers met Deidara's.

"Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk." Sasori sang back, stepping closer to Deidara.

"Make me off, if you bad, show me whose the boss." Deidara purred, running his fingertips down Sasori's side. "Take it loose, come on take a shot. Come on, let me see what you hiding underneath."

This was too much for Sasori. He shoved the blond backwards onto the bed and crawled over him. "Ready, brat?" He asked.

"What you waiting for? Its time for you to show it off." Deidara purred back.

Sasori slowly tugged the shirt off Deidara's head and caressed his cheek as he met the blond's eyes. Both of them were lusting. And, after what seemed like years had past when it was mere seconds, Deidara chuckled lightly, embarrassed of his song earlier.

Sasori laughed easily along and twirled a finger in the bomber's hair. "Don't worry, Dei."

Deidara nodded and gulped, watching somewhat anxiously as Sasori fumbled with his belt buckle and pealed away his black, skin-tight jeans and let them hang around his ankles. He stepped out of them carefully and kicked them aside, smiling. His red boxers were all that was left now. His fingertips met the elastic waistband and began to slowly tug down, sliding gracefully off of his hips and down around his thighs.

Deidara's face reddened as his azure eyes drifted down from Sasori's face. He could feel his heart began to pump harder in his chest and he swallowed hard, as if to calm it down.

Sasori was fighting to hold down a blush of his own as he crawled onto the bed, fingertips trailing over Deidara's deep blue jeans. He slid them off with ease, as well as the bomber's boxers. No need for the tease now.

Deidara gasped rather suddenly as the cold air rushed around him to once heated places.

"Sorry, brat. No blanket here." Sasori smiled, kissing the blond's neck.

"B-But what if others see, Sasori-D-Danna?" Deidara asked cautiously, running the tongue on his palm down the puppeteer's shoulder.

"Let them watch then, Dei. And be jealous." Sasori purred deeply and kissed down Deidara's stomach, easing his knees apart and gaining access to once limited areas.

Deidara reluctantly let his knees slide apart and tried to force himself to be distracted with the kissing, but truth be told, he was quite nervous.

Sasori had slid four fingers into his mouth and sucked hard on them, getting them coated in his saliva. He slid the first into Deidara's entrance and the second followed suit, before Deidara was ready.

The blond squeaked in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

Sasori scissored his fingers, stretching some of the blond out. He slid a third in and twisted his hand, scissoring all three of his fingers. Deidara groaned in pain, stiffening.

"I suggest you relax, brat, or this will hurt badly." Sasori looked back over at the blond with an eyebrow raised skeptically.

Deidara nodded and tried to do so, forcing his shoulders to relax. He laid back on the bed, allowing his hips to move slightly, as to accommodate the three intruders.

Sasori shoved his pinky into the bomber's entrance and curled his fingertips, balling his hand into a fist. He shoved his hand further, deeper into the blond, who screamed in response.

"D-Danna! Stop!" He begged, panting.

Sasori noted the plea and pulled his hand out, looking at the stretched and rather gaping entrance. Plenty big enough for Sasori's... _Plans._

Sasori kissed Deidara softly on the lips. "Thank you." He smiled seductively_. _He positioned his hips at the bomber's entrance.

"Sasori-D... Danna..." He swallowed, looking up at the puppeteer.

"Yes?" The redhead purred, looking deep into Deidara's azure, lusting eyes.

"P-Play a song f-for me, please." Deidara swallowed.

"What song, Deidara?" Sasori stood up, making his way to the radio on a desk beside the door.

"I Like It... By that... Eruqe Igsas guy."

"Enrique Iglesias." Sasori corrected, chortling lightly. "And yes, I will play it." He turned on the radio, cranking the speakers.

He crawled over to Deidara, positioning his hips again.

He thrusted hard into the gaping, stretched entrance.

Deidara moaned loudly, arching his back, wrapping his hands around Sasori's neck.

"Let me hear you go~" Sasori purred to the song, gripping the blond's hips.

"Baby I like it!" Deidara sang, pretty much screamed, back to Sasori.

This turned the puppeteer on. He thrusted deeper into the blond, the friction causing him to moan.

They didn't notice the door cracked open and a certain silver-haired man watching from the doorway, grinning. "I ain't playing witcha but I wanna play witcha." He hummed to the music, eyes locked on the blond.

"I see you watching me." Deidara looked over Sasori's shoulder at the Jashinest.

"You see me watching you." Hidan purred. "I love the way you move. I like them things you do."

"Don't stop baby, don't stop baby." Sasori butted in, glaring over his shoulder at Hidan as he forced his throbbing length deeper inside of Deidara, who moaned. "Just keep on shaking your love."

"I won't stop baby, won't stop baby, until you get enough." Deidara sang back, the lyrics being the only distraction from pain and ecstasy.

Sasori reached forward and began pumping Deidara's length. Deidara gasped.

By now, the uproar had caused the whole Akatsuki to crowd around the artist's bedroom door, each head stacked on one another, watching, and some drooling.

"Party!" Kisame exclaimed to the music, smiling.

"Karamu." Kakuzu murmured, eyes trained lustfully on Hidan.

"Fiesta!" Konan exclaimed, grabbing Pein's arm, who had come to see what exactly was distracting his organization.

"Forever~" Tobi purred, wishing he were a part of the game that his senpai and his senpai's senpai were playing.

Deidara moaned. He could feel the coil in his stomach building tightly, as well as Sasori's erection throbbing and swelling inside of him. "D-Danna, I'm g-gonna cum." He said, locking eyes with the puppeteer.

"Then let's at the same t-time. On the count of f-five." Sasori forced a smile.

"One." Hidan and Kakuzu counted.

"Two." Konan and Pein counted.

"Three." Itachi and Kisame counted.

"Four~" Tobi and Zetsu counted.

"Five!" Sasori threw back his head and Deidara dug his fingernails into the puppeteer's back. Cum squirted onto Sasori's stomach as well as Deidara's hips, and Sasori filled the bomber with his seed.

The audience outside cheered as Sasori panted and pulled out of Deidara. He collapsed beside the bomber and pulled him into his arms. "He's mine, bitches." He smirked. "Now go away, the show is over."

He pulled the blankets over the two and the door was closed, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki to go prepare a performance of their own.

* * *

**There's my one-shot! Before you get sue-happy, I don't own anything. The songs are(in order),**

**-Peacock by Katy Perry**

**-I Like It by Enrique Iglesias**

**This took a while to write, it's my first smut... Tell me whatcha think! Thanks!~ **

**From MarshmellowGoddess :D  
**


End file.
